In many integrated circuits, designers go to great lengths to match the characteristics of transistors. For example, designers typically match the transistors' geometries (i.e., layouts) so that the transistors experience similar electrical stresses with respect to surrounding devices. Depending on design constraints, designers may want to match the gains (β), currents delivered (IDS), voltage thresholds (VT), or other transistor characteristics of two or more transistors. Historically, however it has been very difficult to achieve good matching between devices.
Accordingly, there remains a need for matched transistors and methods for providing matched transistors.